Sweeney Todd and Company
by Horror Friction
Summary: 3 girls were watching the movie. One girl got angry and sent the other 2 into the movie to watch their fate, but it didn't turn out quite like she planned. She did have fun watching it though. that was the best I could come up with. by Julia and melody
1. sent back

Sorry about the weirdness of this chapter. I copied and pasted it from an e-mail onto notepad.  
ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

There was a blonde, a brunett and a red head. Samantha was the blonde (but we don't speak of her that way. We call her the blonde... or Sam/Sami). She had just turned 14.  
Her eyes were a grey blue. Her hair was straight. Melody, 18, was Sami's sister. Sami liked to refer to her as her 'sister from another mister'. Her eyes were green, no matter how many times her mother said they were brown. Her hair was wavey. She was unusually proud of the fact that she thought she looked a lot like Helena Bonham Carter or Johny Depp. This creeped Julia out though she did say that she did a good impression of Captain Jack Sparrow. She liked to wear dark makeup like they did and she was already very pale. Julia, the brunett, was also 18. Sometimes we call her 'Howes-it-goin'  
because her last name is Howes Howz. Her hair was curly. We don't know what color her eyes were because they changed as quickly as a lava lamp. It was kind of creepy. She had decided that day to go over to Melpy's with out telling her dogs. She wanted to get back at them for all the times they left with out telling her where they were going.

"Johny!" Melpy screached. "Its like Pirates of the Caribbean! He comes in on a ship and he still has that sexy makeup." She was so obsessed with C.J. for the longest time that it scared her friends and family. She got over it, but she still thought Johny Depp was the sexiest man alive. She had a pajama top that said 'Future Mrs. Sparrow'. That was kind of a problem because...

"Didn't you used to say Jack was your daddy?" Sami asked even though she knew the answer was 'yes'. She used to say it every day. ⌠It▓s Captain and he is my daddy. G▓s, Sam, you▓re such a blonde.■ Melpy replied jokingly. Julia laughed and Sami let out a little ▒ha▓ just to show that she could be a good sport. "Remember when I slept over" Julia interjected "and we had those dreams and I had a dream that you" she slapped Melpy's knee "were his daughter and you called him 'Captain Daddy Jack' or 'Captain Jack Daddy'?" Julia was shouting by now and Melpy shouted in response over her friend's laughter.

"Yeah! And Sami was talking about it and she accidentally said 'Captain Jack's Daddy' and she didn't get why we were laughing until she called me the next day?" They were both howling with laughter.

"Blonde!" Julia sang. They babbled on about all of Sami's blonde moments. They didn't notice the fuming Sami tensing up like a rock on the chair next to the couch they sat on. Finally, Melpy looked over at her sister. Her laugh stopped immediatly.

"Woa! Does she actually have smoke coming out of her ears?" Her voice hinted of delighted curiosity.

"No, dumby," Julia's laugh had stopped, "thats left over cigarett smoke."

"Oh! I had a Sami moment." They both resumed laughing. Sami tried to jump out of the chair, but fell off. She jumped back up.

"I am not blonde, I'm marble!" She had died the underside of her hair black. "And my name is CoCo Puffs!■ She pointed a finger at the girls. "Avera kavious, oompaloompa,  
snicker bocker, BaLOOGA!" A swirl of purple mist seemed to come out from behind her.  
It surrounded the two girls and it seemed to get brighter and thicker. Soon they could see nothing and the last sound they heard was a choir of monkeys. Then, blackness 


	2. we didn't fall from the sky!

WARNING: DO NOT DRINK WHILE READING THIS CHAPPY!! Julia is hillarious!

Melody ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

When her eyes fluttered open, Julia could not believe what she saw. She was in a dark alley somewhere, shivering from the cold breeze that swept over her, but the people walking by, sending her some of the most shotty and demeaning looks ever, were dressed like complete idiots. The women all wore puffy dresses and the men looked like losers dressed-up all fancy.  
She groaned, due to the pain on her head, and blinked her eyes a few times, noticing her best friend, Melody, leaning against the one building, looking rather bored and not the least frightened.  
"I've been up for hours, sleepyhead.", Melpy mumbled, she was staring out at the street of people.  
"Where did your freak sister send us?!", Julia stood up, her legs felt like jelly.  
"Well, I am not sure actually, but notice how dark and drab everything is?" When Julia nodded Melpy added on, "I think we're in the movie"  
"What movie?", Julia looked around skeptically. Then she gasped, just like some squealing fangirl. "Homeward Bound"  
Melpy groaned and smacked her face with the palm of her hand. "No! Dumb ass! Sweeney Todd, doi! Remember? We were watching it when Sami performed her voodoo motions." Then she added to herself "And this is coming from the smart one"  
"Wow. That's wild, Melp." Julia yawned slightly, and then looked down at her belly. "I'm hungary." Melpy nodded in agreement. "Me too. Come on, let's take a look around." Together the two walked out into the open road. Melpy dodged people, like venders and little children running around. Julia, on the other hand, dodged buildings, stationary objects were her worst enemy.  
All of a sudden though, Melody gasped, as though sucking her very lungs in. "OH MY GEEEEEE!!", she squealed and suddenly began dancing around merrily in a circle. "Lookie!" She flug her arms open widely, and spun in a few more circles before stopping, and nearly falling over. "It's--", she looked around suspiciously. "Look, Julia", she whispered, "It's Mrs. Lovett's"  
Julia groaned, she knew how obsessed with Mrs. Lovett Melpy was.  
"Bad idea, Melpy. Hello? They're lunatics"  
"Pshh!", Melody waved her hand as in dismisal and ignoring her friend took running off towards the shop. "That's the Judge"  
Rolling her eyes and sighing at this inevitable event, Julia followed her friend, although not as enthusiastically. Once she made it inside the shop, Melody came to an abrupt halt before the countertop. She looked around frantically, seeing no one, before Mrs. Lovett appeared out of the backroom.

"Oh, ello darling. What can I do for ye"  
"Mrs. Lovett...", was all Melpy could manage to say, a silly grin plastered on her face. Just then, as Melody and Mrs. Lovett stared at each other, one overcome with glee the other with amused shock, Julia walked into the front door lackadaisically.

"Heya, Mrs. Lovett"  
"Oye! For Goodness' sake children, yes, I'm Mrs. Lovett. Now what can I do for ye?", the woman blurted, chuckling to herself yet still overcome with an annoyed surprise at such adoration for her last name.  
"Two pies, please, that's all.", said Julia, as she roughly pulled Melpy to take a seat next to her. "Sheesh, give us away why don't yah?" She whispered. Melody rolled her eyes, and stood up, walking back over towards Mrs. Lovett, who was pounding the dough for the pies. "Mrs. Lovett"  
"What is it dear?", asked Mrs. Lovett, not bothering to look up at the girl.  
"We ain't got no home!", Melpy blurted out, laying her head on the counter in a fit of fake cries. Julia fell out of her chair from behind her.  
Mrs. Lovett was at first, to say the least, weirded out. But, soon, her maternal nature overtook her emotions.

"Oh, I'm so sorry darling." She dusted her hands off on her gown and gave the strange girl a pat on the head. "Well now, we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Melpy grinned, turning her head around momentarily and sticking her tounge out at Julia, who had her arms folded against her chest now and was glaring at her friend haughtily. Melpy figured she had won, and now they would simply get to live with Mrs. Lovett and the two would become best of friends. But, then Mrs. Lovett said something neither of them wanted to hear, "We'll just have to have a talk with Mr. Todd about it." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait wait!" Melpy held a hand up to Julia's face and bit her thumb nail as she stared at the floor.  
"What?" Julia snapped. Melpy put her hand down and looked up at her friend.  
"Why did we order pies?" She asked just low enough for Mrs. Lovett not to hear.  
"Because this is a PIE shop." Julia sighed and rubbed one of her temples.  
"Yeah, but..." Melpy shifted in her seat and waited for Julia to get it.  
"HU--H?" She dropped her hand hard onto the table. Melody peeled back her lips and snapped her teeth a few times as if immitating someone biting into something really hard.  
Julia just stared at her, eyes wide, mouth open with a corner of her top lip curled up in confussion. Melpy let out a sigh of frustration.  
"Mrs. Lovett, how's Toby doing"  
"Who?" Mrs. Lovett frowned.  
"O--h." Julia dragged the word out slowly as realization hit.  
"Wait." Mrs. Lovett was still confused. "Who's Toby"  
"Who?" Melpy tried to confuse her into forgeting.  
"Toby"  
"I'm not Toby, I'm Eliza and this is Julia." Julia laughed when Melpy said her name was Eliza.  
"But who is he"  
"Who"  
"The boy"  
"What boy"  
"What"  
"What?" Now Melpy was confused.  
"Okay!" Julia had to stop the madness. "Who's on first, What's on second and I-don't-know's on third. You got it? You got it? Good, you both got it"  
"WHAT?!" Mr. Lovett yelled.  
"NO!" Julia and Melpy screamed, dropping their heads on the table.  
"Alright! I think it's time to see Mr. Todd now." Mrs. Lovett could not stand anymore confussion. She wiped her hands off on her dress as she walked to the door. "Come on"  
"Great, now look what you did." Julia hissed in Melpy's ear.  
"Relax, Julia." Melpy put a hand on her friend's arm as they walked to the door. "At least she didn't send zap us into the Hearns/Lansburry version. That guy is spooky-  
dooky!" Julia laughed at the new word.

BACK AT HOME

"Dang!"

BACK IN THE MOVIE

Mrs. Lovett bounded up the stairs. She only made it half way up before she realized she wasn't being followed. She looked down to see two pairs of wide, worried eyes looking up at her from the bottom of the steps. She had to chuckle. "Come on, silly girls, nothing to be afraid of"  
"You first." Julia poked Melpy's back, neither of the taking their eyes off Nellie. But Melpy stumbled forward a bit when she was poked. She looked down and pulled up the costume skirt she was wearing to climb up the stairs. Julia started up, but she tripped over something. She looked down to find that Sami had given her a period dress.

Mrs. Lovett didn't bother to knock.  
"Mr. Todd"  
"Wot?" He didn't bother to look up from sharpening his razors, but he turned around to face the woman.  
"I got two girls here, need a place to stay." Melpy peeked out from behind Mrs. Lovett to the right and Julia peeked out from behind Melpy to the left. Mr. Todd looked up.  
"And"  
"Well I was wondering if you'd mind if I put them up with me?" Todd looked at the girls and they found themselves shrinking back behind Mrs. Lovett.  
"He's scarier in person." Melpy whispered to Julia.  
"Told you"  
"It makes no difference to me what you do in your own home." He said as he turned back around to continue sharpening his razors. Melpy and Julia immediately ran out of the shop. Melpy, because she wanted to scream out of excitement (and a little out of fear), and Julia, because she wanted to scream out of fear (and to keep an eye on Melpy). Mrs. Lovett came out of the shop upstairs. Melpy shouted to her.  
"Mrs. Lovett, are you planning on doing anything today"  
"No, I don't think so"  
"May we go out"  
"Alright," the girls were already dashing off. Melpy pulling her friend by the hand. "But don't get lost!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melpy, now known as Eliza, lead Julia through the streets almost as if she knew exactly where she was going.  
"Dude! What the heck are you doing?" She was having difficulty with her skirt. Melody stopped abruptly causing Julia to nearly run her over.  
"There!" She pointed to something and Julia looked.  
"Where? What"  
"It's Anthony." She stated and before Julia could say anything, headed strate for him. Julia ran after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He was sitting on a bench reading a book and he looked up to see a girl standing right in front of him smiling down at him.  
"Hey, Ant..." Melpy was cut off by Julia's elbow jamming into her side. "Du--de. What's up?" She plopped down beside him.  
"What's up?" He repeated confused.  
"What's goin' down?" She made that finger, pinky, thumb gesture thing (I don't know what it's called, maybe some of you do). He shook his head and glared at her confusedly.  
"Forgive her." Julia sat down on the other side. "She's not right in the head sometimes"  
"So what's your name?" Melpy asked.  
"My name is Anthony, and I'm not a dude, I'm a sailor"  
"Oooh." Melpy mocked his annoyance at being called a dude. They talked and got to know eachother. Suddenly Anthony was destracted by the sounds of someone singing. He looked around and realized that the sound was coming from a window on an upper floor in the building accross the street. There was a girl singing to her birds. She smiled down at him, but she suddenly disappeared. He stepped back to rejoin the girls he had befriended.  
"Who was that?" He asked, still dazed.  
"I don't know, let's ask someone." Julia suggested. She looked around and spotted an old beggar woman coming their way. Anthony dropped a few coins into her open hands.  
"Thank you sir!" She turned to leave, but Anthony stopped her.  
"Ma'am, could you tell us who'se house this is"  
"That's the great Judge Turpin's house, that is"  
"And the young lady who resides there"  
"Ah, that's Johanna, his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug, he does, all locked up. So don't you go trespassing there or there's a good whiping for you, or any other young man with mischeif on his mind!" She turned again and continued to sing for money.  
"What you gonna do?" Julia asked. They followed him down the street.  
"I'll steal her." He began to sing and the girls did their best not to hum along. A door opened and out stepped an old ugly man who Anthony could only assume to be the Judge the old woman talked about. He motioned for the boy to enter. Anthony looked back at the girls for assurance.  
"Go on!" Melpy motioned her hands as to shoo him. He walked in the open door.  
"You know he's gonna hate us when he comes out all beat up?" Julia said, neither of them taking her eyes from the door.  
"Oh yeah." She paused for a moment then hurridly picked up her skirts and rushed to find the back door. The surprised Julia followed.  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL They heard a deep nasaly voice threaten their new friend Anthony. A door slammed and they came running from their hiding place to help him up.  
"We heard everything." Julia said picking up his bags. "We saw it all through that window"  
Melpy dusted him off.  
"What is wrong with you Anthony?" Melpy mock scolded him.  
"What were you doing LOOKING at a girl?" Julia joined.  
"Honestly, Anthony, you weren't given eyes for a reason. They're completely useless"  
"Shut up, Eliza." He muttered wiping blood from his lip. "What now, Anthony?" Julia asked, helping him on with his bag.  
"I don't care how much power he has. I'm going to marry her if it's the last thing I do." He walked off singing, leaving his friends behind.  
"We best be getting back now I suppose." Melpy stated, hands on hips.  
"Whatever." Julia marched forward. Melpy followed this time. 


End file.
